Worthless
by Queen of Stuff
Summary: Love. That's all she wanted. .:the story of a changeling, from the beginning to rebirth:.
1. Chapter 1

_You are worthless._

That was the first thing Queen Chrysalis ever said to her. That was the first thing she ever heard.

_Fly faster. Change. Now. Do it, worthless. _

Her childhood was broken, holes in it, memories she wasn't aware of except for when stuck in a catatonic state of depression. Most of her childhood _was_ catatonic depression.

When she hatched, there was lots of noise. The hive was dark and cold, and she was the only egg to hatch just then. That's why the others didn't like her. She was different. She didn't have friends.

_Worthless._

When she heard about Equestria, she knew that she had to go there, had to be a pony. If she was a pony, nochangeling would hurt her. She would be loved.

Love.

It was all she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Worthless tried to catch her breath.

Flying was always a bit difficult to her, and Queen Chrysalis hated it. _"Stop being such a piece of shit."_ It didn't matter though, because in comparison, everything else she did was slightly okay. Then again, anything the Queen said mattered.

_Worthless shit._

She stared out of the opening of the hive towards the shore that was Equestria. She wanted to be there. If she was a pony...wow. The possibilities were endless. She could do anything. Everyone would love her.

_Very changeling of you to think of it that way, isn't it. _

The thoughts were always in monotone. They lacked lustrous qualities, anything illuminating. Sometimes she wondered if that was just the hive talking. The hive was alive, she thought. It had to be.

There was a plan, a plan to steal the princess and take over Equestria. The Queen went over this every day in great detail, her teal hair flowing around her. She could've been beautiful if it wasn't for the fact that she was a changeling.

Worthless didn't really agree with the plan. She wanted to be a pony, not to kill them off.

_You feed off of love. It is your nature to kill._

Love.

It was delicious.

...all she ever wanted...

_Stop thinking like a changeling. _

She looked up from her self-hatred, ears perked. This was a new voice.

_You're not one of them. You're not like them at all, dear. _

"Who-who are you?" she stammered in thought-speak.

_Your subconscious mind. An illusion, so to speak. But darling, you are not a changeling. There's still hope for you. _

"Hope?"

_Yes. Go on the mission with the Queen. You'll find somepony there that will help you evolve into what you really are. _

She stared at the shoreline, a faint smile on her face.

She could escape...


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dark and stormy night, sort of. The hive was buzzing, as changelings didn't like to get wet, and Worthless was curled up into a little ball next to the queen. The queen wasn't happy, and her stomach was swollen and was causing her discomfort. Worthless wanted to feel sorry for her, but at the same time, something cold in her heart told her otherwise.

"Worthless," said Chrysalis, her teal mane falling over her eyes, dead and wet from perspiration. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm hungry," whispered Worthless.

The queen laughed. "If you're so hungry, then go out and feed on something."

"Like what?" asked Worthless, putting her little hooves on the queen's stomach. She winced and shoved her off. "I don't know how to feed."

"Then you obviously are meant to die," said Queen Chrysalis, and she slumped over, her condition getting in the way of practically everything. "Go out into the rain, for all I care. You aren't worth anything to me."

A single tear welled up in her left eye, and it dripped down and fell down her cheek. She wandered through the hive until she reached the landing where she always stared off into the distant Equestria, but this time, she jumped, and she flew and flew until her little wings were tired. Then, before she reached Canterlot, she flew back, because she knew that her queen would be waiting, maybe with a new litter, and that it was time for the mission.


End file.
